Weapons in Driv3r
Weapons in Driv3r *Tanner's Handgun *Beretta 92F *Beretta 92F Silenced *Heckler & Koch MP5 *SPAS-12 *Uzi *MAC-11 *M-16 *M79 Grenade Launcher *Sawn-off Double Barrel (Unusable) Tanner's Handgun The weapon that Tanner begins with in every game mode where weapons are available for use. The handgun is seen in every cutscene where Tanner is using a weapon, regardless of other weapons equipped. Tanner's handgun seems to be his official undercover weapon, as the other officers of the Miami Police Departent use the more effective Beretta 92F. As a starting weapon, it is rather weak, and often requires many shots to a character's torso to kill. Much like other weapons, it is a one-hit-kill to most characters when aiming for the head. It is best to aim carefully, as repetitive fire will cause bullets to stray from the center of the reticule. A Police Officer at Miami PD HQ is armed with this gun. Beretta 92F The Beretta 92F is commonly seen in the hands of enemies, gang drivers, and Miami, Nice, Instanbul PD officers. It is much stronger than Tanner's default handgun, as it can kill any unarmored character in a simple 2 round shot. Besides this power and it's magazine size, there doesn't seem to be much difference between this weapon and Tanner's Handgun. Beretta 92F Suppressed The Beretta 92F Suppressed is quite simply just the regular Beretta 92F with a suppressor attachment. It is the only handgun in the series to be known to have any attachments, albeit as a separate weapon. Enemies and anyone looking away will not notice the player when the weapon is discharged, however police forces will react almost every time the weapon is fired near them. One must be warned, though, as enemies that are around the target that is being killed with this weapon will immediately attack the player, as the death of an enemy will alert the others. It also does weaker damage than the non-suppresed version. Heckler & Koch MP5 The MP5 is a submachine gun that seems to be seen in the hands of only enemies, which is strange considering it is a law-enforcement weapon in real life and no law-enforcement seems to use this weapon. A strange feature about this weapon is that it appears to have a suppressor, although it doesn't seem to be utilized, as firing this weapon maintains a muzzle flash with loud gunfire and will cause characters to react the same way as all other weapons besides the suppressed Beretta 92F. This weapon is the first fully-automatic weapon useable in the rotation of selectable weapons. It has quite a bit of power but low accuracy, so the user should be careful with this weapon. SPAS-12 The SPAS-12 is a semi-automatic shotgun found in the hands of the Miami, Nice, Istanbul Police Department at high felony and some enemies. It has an 8 shell capacity and can fire continuously in a slow semi-automatic rate. Its rate of fire is slower than that of the handguns, but its devastating power makes up for this shortcoming, and it's quick reload assists this further. This is the weapon seen in-game being used by Jericho, as there was no rendering of his sawn-off shotgun for in-game use or detail. Uzi The Uzi is very commonly seen in the hands of enemies, but can also be seen used by Jones. It's strength could be considered en par with the MP5 if not better, as it's extra 2 bullets and one-handed use could imply it being a better option, or simply stating that it is more "user-friendly" than the MP5. In mission where the user can drive and fire simultaneously, this is the weapon utilized. Ingram MAC-11 The Ingram MAC-11 is a strong, fast, accurate and deadly submachine that is commonly found in the hands of enemies. It has a very large magazine that takes quite a few seconds to be emptied, and it's stats may be somewhere around that of the Uzi and MP5. It has the largest magazine size of the submachine guns, and also has the fastest firing rate. M-16 The M-16 is a weapon found most predominantly at the hands of Timmy Vermicelli. It has a 60 round magazine, double the size of the common banana or box magazine normally seen on this weapon in other media and in real life. It has moderate stopping power and a decent firing rate, capable of blowing up a car within a whole magazine, though on occasion may possibly need a few extra bullets after reloading. M79 Grenade Launcher The M79 Grenade Launcher is a powerful projectile weapon that requires several uninterruptable seconds before detonation. It is the only explosive weapon found in the entire game. It is a single-fire weapon, so it requires reloading after every shot. It is often found to be difficult to use, but can easily dispatch a large group of enemies once a player can master its physics. Sawn-off Double Barrel Shotgun The Sawn-off Double Barrel is an unuseable shotgun found only in the hands of Jericho. It is seen being used by him every time he uses a weapon, save for his assassination of Solomon Caine and when firing at Tanner at the end of the game. Jericho was originally scripted to use two sawn-off shotguns, as seen in the "Making of" video, but was later cut for unknown reasons. Category:Weaponry